Here Come the, Brides?
by Jesse Lee
Summary: Triple S invites Kim, Shego, and Ron to his island, so that he can host their wedding! Does he have another, more nefarious purpose, though?  Another chapter in my KiRonGo universe
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: Sorry about taking so long to post this next story, but between my 'puter going to silicon heaven and personal stuff, it's been difficult. Thanks, as always, goes to Love Robin, my beta reader, and all of the people at the kpslashhaven forum, where I post my rough drafts. Everything right, credit goes to Love Robin, everything wrong, the blame falls squarely on my shoulders._

**CHAPTER I**

**one**

Wind tore at Kim's hair, ruffling mission clothes while plummeting earthward from the Global Justice jet which was her ride. The passage of the air stung tears from her eyes, and roared in her ears with the unique song that was free fall. She looked up to see Shego in her familiar green harlequin cat suit, the sun playing along the design, looking back at her. Suddenly, the pale woman flashed an all too rare smile, as big and as goofy as any which Ron ever wore. The smile softened the malachite woman's normally sharp features with an expression of pure joy as they careened earthward. The woman's black painted lips moved, but the words were torn away with their rushing passage through air normally still. "What!" the teen shouted.

The former thief's mouth moved once more. Once more the younger skydiver failed to hear. Making an adjustment to her posture, spreading arms wider, subtly increasing her surface area, Kim slowed enough to lift to the other's side. "What was that!"

"I said...," the pale woman repeated, "...that I love that moment right before you open a 'chute! Don't you!"

Laughing, the redhead nodded agreement, eyeballing their altitude from horizon and swiftly expanding ground, reluctantly reaching for her release. There was an altimeter function on her Kimmunicator watch, but when Ron was not along she preferred relying upon her own instincts and senses; flying by the seat of her pants. Her companion also reached. Parachutes, hunter green and sky-blue, simultaneously opened and an island below them went from rushing upward at break-neck rate to drifting toward them at a lazily sedate pace.

"Almost a shame to open that 'chute. It ends that rush you get from free fall, but the view...the view makes it worth while." Shego said, as they drifted down, still grinning. "That, and the butt kicking we're about to perform!"

Kim grinned tightly, and focused, looking for any surprises or booby traps on the way down. While _Señor _Senior Senior was not her most dangerous foe, he _was_ highly intelligent, and rich beyond all belief. He also did not make some of the mistakes that other villains did, as he was sane. Any he did make were of the classic variety, though, and on purpose as it was "traditional". For him, villainy was a hobby he took up, thanks to Ron, to fill his twilight years. This caper though, was bizarre beyond all reckoning.

**two**

_The four toned beep sounded from her Kimmunicator, bringing her out of a dead sleep._ Not the sleep of the innocent,_ she smiled to herself, looking over at the other two occupants in the bed,_ but of the exhausted._ Grabbing her robe, wrapping it on while getting up, she activated her watch once modesty was satisfied. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"_

_"Hi, Kim. There's been seismic activity emanating from _Señor_ Senior Senior's private island, slowly building in intensity. He's demanded every man, woman, and child on earth pay him one penny, or he's going to create a tsunami of epic proportions. He said that the money wasn't important, it was just to show that he_ could _do it," explained the heavy set, African American youth who was her tech specialist._

_"Weird, that's not really his style. I'll grab Shego, and let Ron have a break, he's really been overusing his Powers, lately. Have my ride pick me up here at Shego's, please and thank you!"_

**three**

Right before hitting the jungle canopy, Shego swiped a plasma covered claw across harnass straps as Kim shrugged out of her own shoulder straps. Both used the tree branches and foliage to slow themselves down, before rolling to perfect landings, alert, and ready for any attacks or traps that might be present. They slowly straightened when it became apparent that nothing was going to spring on them.

"You know, if he's going to drag us all the way out here, he could've at least made things interesting with a trap or three!" Shego complained, looking disappointed.

"I know. This isn't like him at all. Something is really weird about this mission!"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Swiftly and silently, hero and ex-thief moved through thick jungle foliage as sunlight and shadow printed intricate patterns on their bodies. They ran with an easy athleticism that came with being natural warriors, leaping roots, slapping vines and branches out of the way, always keeping an eye open for security and anti-personnel measures. The thick, rank smell of vegetation gone rampant filled their noses and the humidity clung to them like a second skin as they made their way through a tropical paradise. Finally they came upon the boundary of _Señor_Senior, Senior's compound.

"Race you to the top, Cupcake!" Shego smirked.

"Shego! We are _not_ here to play games!"

"Chicken."

"I won't dignify that with a response." Kim suddenly gave an arrogant grin, "Besides, I'd win."

"Oh, it's _on_!"

Surely and swiftly, Shego scaled the outer wall by using her plasma powers to punch finger holds into it, while Kim leapt and bounced, Jackie Chan style, from a nearby tree to the wall, back to the tree, and then to the top of the wall. Both made it to the top in less time than it would take a normal person to open a gate and stroll in, this match ending in a tie.

"Okay, you cheated by throwing me off my game. I expected to hear that grapple dryer of yours going off. The leap rattled me."

"Didn't want to hear you whine about the dryer, so I didn't use it."

"Huh. Didn't think of that."

"Come on. There is a lot of open space in that lawn, perfect for ambushes. Let's not give him time for mischief out there!"

"Hel-_lo_! Ex-thief, here? I was avoiding ambushes while you were in Junior high!"

They quickly scrambled across the open lawn, leaving almost no time for ambushes, until they finally came to the house proper. Moving with a practiced synchronicity which came from long years of fighting each other, they performed twin leaping kicks knocking down the heavy oaken door.

"Freeze, _Señor_Senior, Senior!/Your plan is over, old man!" they yelled at the same time, each striking eerily similar fighting stances.

"Ladies! Welcome, I have been waiting for you!" said the dapper, elderly gentleman in his cultured, European voice. He smiled charmingly at them while standing in front of his bar. He held out two glasses, one holding a dubious green liquid, and the other holding a brown, foaming something. "Apple-tini, Ms. Shego, root beer, Ms. Possible?"

"Nice try, what's in the glasses?" asked a suspicious Kim Possible.

"Exactly what I said. Oh," he said, laughing with a disarming charm as he smiled at them, "you mean the 'plot' that I have…, _cuál es la palabra_ …hatched. Yes, it was all to get the three... I assume Mr. Stoppable is retrieving his pants about now... of you here, to my private island to chat."

Both women relaxed. Shego smiled, and took the Apple-tini. "Why didn't you just invite us, then?" asked a confused Kim Possible, taking the root beer from him. He turned around and held out another dark drink, quirking an eyebrow expectantly at the door. "We left Ron behind, figured he could use a break."

"Ah, I see, how embarrassing. The reason I did not simply invite you is, would you have come, or expected some elaborate trap on my part?" he smiled at them, again.

"Of course we wouldn't have come/Hell no, we aren't crazy!" answered the teen and the ex-merc simultaneously.

"Shego! Manners!"

"Puh-lease! I've said worse to Drakken"

"If I may be so rude as to interrupt? I do enjoy a reputation for deviousness, my darlings. I understand you want a three-way ceremony, which most countries won't allow. I am, therefore, now declaring my independence, and naming my island a sovereign nation. It would please me greatly to host your wedding, as a favor to my favorite nemesis, and my son's favorite tutor."

"What?"

"Nice try. No, really, what are you up to, Old Man?"

"Shego!"

_Señor_ Senior, Senior smiled as he watched the bi-play, and laughed silently at the unintentional pun he made in his own head. He also sighed as he mentally counted the money he lost on _that_ particular bet on whether these two would ever end up together or not. Meanwhile, he waited for their banter to finally wind down, and sipped at the root beer that he had prepared _Señor_ Stoppable.

to be continued...


End file.
